Teach me how to feel
by FruitNinjaGalaxy
Summary: People come and go and to her its a show. Their lives are a game and she gains happynes when shes not sane. But he teached her how to feel and now she coweres in fear. Shes insane.But how canshe if she cant even feel. No feeling at all. Well, until they decide to teach her.
1. prologue pt1

** chapter 0**

** bye,bye birdy**

**Nothing. I feel absolutely nothing.**

I stood there, watching as the little bird flapped its wings on the ground.

**Nothing.**

It was clearly in pain. Blood covered it's wings and there was a cut on it's belly.

**Absolutely...**

I picked the little bird up and brought it to my face. It's blood got on my hands but I didn't care.

**...nothing.**

The bird cept flapping. It's wings hitting my expressionles face.

**Annoying.**

Something inside of me just snapped.

The bird screeched as I grabbed it's wing.

My face that normally showed no emotion was now twisted into a sic grin.

I started to pull on the wing as my other hand sqweezed the birds body.

Blood started to appear as the wing started to tear from the bird.

I twisted the wing earning a crack from the bone and another screech.

What ever this feeling was I didn't want it to stop.

For five years have my parents tried to get me to feel something.

Therapy,medication... nothing worked.

But seeing this little birdy in pain made me feel good.

The warm blood on my hands felt wonderful.

The bird screrching filled my ears, it was better than any song i have ever heard.

But the thing that made me smile the most was it's eyes.

Fear and pain was clear in them and that made me want to laugh.

Such a usesless, weak little thing.

I looked into it's eyes and dropped it.

The feeling was gone and my face returned into my old expressionless one.

The birds eyes had reflected myself.

I am weak,little, useless.

What kind of peron doesn't have feelings?.


	2. prologue pt2

Lifeless green eyes stared at her own.

She was standing in a empty park just moments ago talking to her mother.

A blood covered blade stuck out of tiny wrist.

She was stying to hold back a laugh as the body layed infront of her.

She knew she shouldnt laugh,not like shes done before, not at her.

A slight gigle escaped her lips as she stared at her.

It´s been a year since she found the bird.

A year since she killed it.

A year since she started to feel.

She still didn´t get sad or angry. no pain, symphaty, regret ...no nothing.

Well ecept for the feeling she gets when someones in pain.

After she got home from the forest she she headed upstairs to her room.

She burried her face in a pillow and just layed there i silence.

After a while she turned to face the window in her room.

She lifted her body up from the bed and went downstairs.

She went in the kitchen and got a knife.

Rushing back upstairs she tripped, cutting her self with the knife, but paid no attention to it.

She grabbed the hamster from it´s little cage on her desk and sat down on the floor.

She let the hamster go and watched as it walked, it´s little feet making a little pitter patter.

She followed it´s every move until...

A ear piercing shriek filled the room.

She grinned as the little being tried to run only to be held back by a knife that went through one of it´s back legs.

She grabbed the hamsters body squeezing it tight.

She closed her eyes and hummed.

The little critters cries wore like music to her.

She grabbed the knife and turned the hamster on it´s back.

She stabbed the knife into it´s stomach, slowly gliding it up to it´s nec.

Blood already stained her hand and she let go.

The hamsters body twitched as it was still alive.

She dug her thumb and index finger into the little ones body and pulled something out.

She brought her fingers up to her face and looked at the organ.

She blinked a few times before crushing it in her hand.

The little critters heart was now scwashed into a bloody lump.

"Maka have you..."

She hadn´t noticed the door open and her mother coming in.

She turned to look at her.

Neather of them said anything.

Her mother took the knife and silently left the room.

After that when ever she could she would go to the forest and kill any unfortunate animal that she managed to get her hands on.

once she had just fnished killing a rabbit when six little ones appeared.

They wore brobaly it´s babys.

She broke each and every one of their necs.

They wore just going to die anyways without their mother.

Now coming back to the park incident.

After the hamster murder her mother had put her in therapy.

But after seeing the brutal bunny murder she had hid and locked up all the knives and weapons in the house.

She in one of her murders decided she din´t like the fact that her mother was trying to stop her from feeling the only happynes she had.

Now infront of her layed her dead mother.

She was a smart girl and knew she couldn´t stay in death city anumore.

So she took off in the night leaving behind her home, family and friends.

She left a little pendant nexto her mothers dead body before leaving.

Her name was carved on the back of it.

After someone found Kami dead in the park it was noted that her daughter had gone missing.

Her abcence din´t seem to affect anuone though.

It was like she had never even been there.

But theid regret forgetting her.

Leaving such a fragile and confused mind alone in the world would come back and theid regret it.

* * *

**Just so you people know I have nothing against animals.**

**I love them and I have pets of my own.**

**I just needed to use animals in this because a seven year old could easily kill them.**

**Explanation:**

**Maka has like basically no feelings.**

**She can feel hot, cold and thing like that but thei have no effect on her.**

**She doesn´t have feeling like anger, fear or regret but she does get satisfaction when people are hurt or dying.**

**I´m glad i already got a follower so I´ll ceep on writing.**

**Theres gonna be a lot of killing, blood and stuff like that.**

**There are no pairings and prepare for a unhappy ending.**


	3. The story has yer to begun

Maka: A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body

My soul dwells within a broken mind and a chattered body

As long as you're concerned I'm nobody

But my life will not end so peacefully

For now I'll find someone else to play with me

Screw sanity I say

Let the children out to play

But if they want to stay

I'll make shure theill be slain

Their blood will leave a stain

But I will cause the little ones no pain

Their mothers should me ashamed

Don't they know I've gone insane

But surely you should be thanking me

Mothers love you kling on so desperately

Won't last for eternity.

Me: sorry not a chapter juat wanted to put this up.

Was gonna update on wednesday but I had ny birthday and I got my ears pierced.

On thursdau I had a test, you know the one you take on sixth grade for your next school.

After the test me and my friend got hyper and I ended up staying up until 7am.

I woke up at 6pm on friday. I don't have a computer so I usualy use librarys but it was closed.

I'll try again on monday unless you mind spelling mistakes.

Maka: I'll brake all their necs one by one and when I'm done I'll dance in their blood.

Me: ok O_O

Kami: how did my daughtet get so messed up?

Maka: I thought I killed you already

Kami: ghost

Maka: T_T

Me: yeah I'm just gonna stop writing now.


	4. Chapter 1 Mission

-Kids P.O.V-

I looked over the mission board over and over again. None of them wore challenging enough. I sighed in annoyance.

Patty was singing something about giraffes and Liz was constantly telling me to pick one already.

"hey Kid^ I turned around to see Soul and Mirabell (oc) walk over. Soul was wearing getup that consists of a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down front. Around his head a sweatband that has a sticker with his name on a circular logo featuring a red lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters E.A.T. Hes wearing a pair of maroon pants and yellow and black sneakers with a sigzag pattern. Next to him Mirrabel, or as we call her Belsy, wearing a blue and green t-shirt and navy blue shorts. Shes wearing light pink sneakers and bracelets up to her elbows. Her eyes are orange buy I don't know what color her hair is because it's dyed in many different colors,in a very unsymmetrical way (eye twitch) Her skin is slightly tanned and her nails seem to be always painted blue. Liz waved at them but Patty just glared at Belsy.

I have no idea what she has against her. Shes hated Belsy from the first day they met, but it seems to be one sided. Belsy has tried to make friend with her multiple times with no results.

Liz on the other side made instant friends with her.

"watcha doing" Liz sighed "at this moment nothing"

"can't find a mission huh" Soul said. "yeah all the good ones are taken" I stated. Belsy made the face she makes when she gets a idea " why don't you ask your dad if he has anything for you"

We said our goodbyes and me and the girls headed for the death room. "oh, wazzup kiddo" I ignored the childish nicname. "father I was wondering if you have any mission I could take" He seemed to be thinking for a while. "well I might have one, but I don't think you should be going on it alone..." he trailed off as he cept thinking. "father..." I started. He still seemed to be thinking.

"father...dad...DAD!" I finally yelled. He snapped out of his thinking session and looked at me a bit confused. " ? yeah Kid" I was starting to get a bit iritated."the mission?" "right the mission" he clapped his two giant hands together."Theres been reports in England ,mostly in Britain though. The victims have suffered a very painful and slow death only a few have survived. Most meisters and weapons have eather come back empty handed,injured or not come back at all. What remains a mystery is her motives though,she leaves the souls untouched..." he trailed off again.

"Dad"

"Lately the kills have reduced to a certain area and we've managed to pinpoint a spot were she most likely is" ok the mission din't sound so hard. "the tricky part is that I wan't her back alive. Since shes not becoming a kishin I'd like to have a little chat with her."

Ok a bit trikier. So I know the killers a girl but the way father was talking about her was like he knew her. We left since father went back to his thoughts.


End file.
